Continuation of the currently funded predoctoral and postdoctoral training program in the pharmacology and neuroscience of drug abuse is proposed. This five-year program will consist of funding for 3 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral trainees per year. The program has already completed training 2 predoctoral students, and two are currently supported by this grant. Four postdoctoral trainees have been supported by this grant so far; one received an individual NRSA after one year of training, one completed the planned two years of training, and two are currently in training. Faculty participation is comprised of a) 15 training faculty who serve as mentors and who are either currently funded by NIDA or whose research programs can provide training relevant to drug abuse issues, and b) 5 resource faculty who contribute to the program via teaching and laboratory training. Approximately 27,500 square feet of laboratory space, a wide array of state-of-the art chemical, physiological and behavioral testing equipment, and approximately $3.5 million (direct) of federally sponsored research funds are designated annually for the research of the training faculty. The program for predoctoral trainees consists of a comprehensive neuropharmacology/neuroscience didactic curriculum which includes a course on the biology of addiction as well as related topics (e.g., effects of prenatal drug exposure, treatment of addiction) integrated into broader-based courses. Predoctoral trainees must complete research projects in three laboratories prior to choosing a mentor and developing a thesis project. Both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees are required to attend an annual seminar program consisting of presentations by 20 invited speakers and all trainees must present a one hour research seminar annually as well. All trainees also are required to participate in a journal club course designed to teach them how to present effectively written research for publication and how to critique published literature. Training in ethical conduct of research is required of all trainees. The current and proposed program provides a multifaceted approach to understanding mechanisms of drug abuse and treatment through an integrated program of didactic work and an outstanding in-depth research experience. It is designed to train participants to become independent, ethical and skilled scientists able to make significant contributions in drug abuse research. Predoctoral training is expected to last 4-5 years; postdoctoral training duration is 2-3 years. All aspects of the program are administered by the director and an executive committee of administrative and training faculty.